Atlantis Effect
by TheLordOfFics
Summary: Atlantis appears in Mass Effect.
1. Chapter 1

The city of the Ancients was the major threat to Lucian Alliance. Atlantis contains miraculous technologies and infinite knowledge produced by formidable almighty alteran civilization. These treasures give nearly unmatched power for its wielder. Tau'ri people have already become a great pain in the ass. A small bunch of primitive humans somehow managed to destroy Goa'uld, Replicator, Ori, etc. It is just ridiculous. Now they have Atlantis.

Tau'ri is not even a space superpower. How many battleships they build? Seven or ten? What a joke.

The Tau'ri world was protected by the Ancient Chair System, firing unstoppable hordes of drones to anyone with bad intentions. Well, a quite defended place. You cannot simple to fly into Tau'ri space and start killing everyone.

That's why Lucian Alliance has chosen spying strategy. Lucian spies infiltrated Tau'ri military and society, making dream possible. First of all, the spies prepared ground to liquidate Atlantis. Job was not easy one, but finally it had been complete.

_'With Atlantis's gone, damn Tau'ri eventually will vanish"_, Lucians happily thought.

* * *

On the ocean surface Atlantis suddenly disappeared, consumed by strange electric storm. The expedition crew only noticed some static noise and lights illuminations outside. Afterwards Atlantis appeared at exact same place… seemingly.

Confused cornel Sheppard asked the dispatchers inside the control room.

'What a hell was that?'

'I didn't, sir!', a dispatcher said, operating the console panel. "Some anomalous radiation burst occurred!"

'Sir, we have lost SGC contact… and… apparently… everyone's contacts!'

'Restore it' cornel Sheppard commanded and activated commutation earphone device. 'Operator, I need doctor MacKay and doctor Zelenka at the control room ASAP.'

'Sir! Multiple unidentified targets are approaching!'

'Whaaa...? Rise the shield! Set first combat condition to all battle stations! We are under attack!'

Freaked out mister Woolsey stormed into the room, demanded explanation. Cornel Sheppard left the place in order to lead militates. Atlantis structures had been covered by massive energy shield dome. MacKay had arrived with Zelenka.

'Any explanations?' mister Woolsey pointed to the main monitor screen, which was showing many unidentified things, questions marks and alerts.

'Insufficient amount of data' doctor Zelenka shaked shoulders, counting working on his notebook.

Everyone moved heads to silent doctor MacKay.

'I didn't get it clear,' he frustratingly responded, typing console keys. 'Too much radiation interfere.'

'Okay, what about those hostiles who surrounded our city?' mister Woolsey asked technician Chuck.

'I believe that they are translating radio signal, mister Woolsey' Chuck uncertainly reported. 'Atlantis normal-space communication damaged by the event. We have no opportunity to properly decode this digital gibberish. That's all quality what I've got. Listen'.

Audio speakers activated.

_'…__sys… alliance… surrender…'_ the voice said.

'Impossible! Lucian Alliance is attacking Earth!?' mister Woolsey was shocked. The Expedition crew did too.

* * *

By random means, Rear Admiral Mikhailovich became the commanding officer of the counter-terrorist operation on the North Pacific Ocean. At 6 o'clock unrecognized marginal group released critical radiation bust that provoked global Internet shutdown. Economic suffered, billions credits are lost, normal life stunned. Disaster.

The international reputation of the System Alliance is under question. Idiotic terrorist will do pay. Admiral Mikhailovich's forces surrendered the odd-looking flatting city-like platform where the terrorists located their base. Unfortunately, impressively massive eezo force field shielded the city-like platform.

'This is Rear Admiral Mikhailovich of System Alliance. You are under arrest! Turn off your useless barrier and surrender!' he send the message.

No response.

_So be it._

'Fire at my command! There, two, FIRE!'

Space-flying-capable frigates and old water ships pointed weapons towards the platform. Mass-driver cannons, disturbing torpedoes, laser lines, and venerable ballistic rockets smashed on the barrier. And… nothing.

'Repeat!'

Nothing again.

'Eh? What in world is this!?' Admiral Mikhailovich raged. 'Destroy the fucking barrier!'

_'__S-s-sir, we-we ccccan't… sorry'_

'Call the HQ'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your feedback!**

* * *

Mobilized Atlantis's soldiers had scouted the whole city. No intruders or suspicion objects were compromised. Colonel Sheppard returned to control room, accompanied by Ronon and Teyla. He reported to the boss.

'We've checked. The enemy's gangs are not in our city'.

'Glad to hear' Woolsey sighed.

'How's it going so far? Did you restore the contacts? What are Lucians planning?'

'They have made a few warning shots. The shield handles' mister Woolsey said. 'Quite hard to determine the exact notes because there are communication issues. Meanwhile, our main sensors are offline. Anyway, situation is not good, colonel. We suspect word-wide invasion. It seems that you are better to take the Ancient Chair immediately. We need Atlantis to be ready for starwars.'

'I'm on it.'

John Sheppard ran away, suppressing anger to Lucian Alliance. How dare these scums harm his homeworld?

Technician Chuck with lieutenant Banks analyzed the patterns of the warning shots.

'Bad news. Lucian forces use new weapon types. Lasers, mass-accelerators and space-bending torpedoes. But it is mostly useless.'

'They're trying to scare us' Ronon guessed, watching the screen. 'No one attacks a full-charged Ancestors cityship without proper strength.'

* * *

Admiral Mikhailovich have been talking to Arcturus Head Quarters. Everyone was concerned. Invincible barrier? HQ has approved his idea.

'Listen my command. Prepare heavy warp bombs to lunch.'

_'The damage amount will be...'_

'Arcturus had authorized any necessary actions. Remember, this is about humankind reputation and our ability to solve problems. We must destroy terrorists no matter what cost. Am I clear?'

_'Affirmative, sir.'_

Giant figures of cruisers and dreadnoughts showed in the heavens. The beasts targeted all available mass-driver tubes in order to drop warp-bombs. Death rain fell. Countless bombs had crashed, unleashing monstrous distortion of space-time itself and shaking spherical biotic explosions. Tide had instantly transformed into tsunamis. Air had become hurricane.

Surrounding System Alliance's forces stood aside in wonder awe. Water battleships repositioned early.

'Did we get them?' admiral Mikhailovich asked.

_'Status updating… The barrier dome is… not affected.'_

'That's madness.'

_'Alert! Terrorists just lunched some sort of self-targeting missiles! Their speed is unnatural fast… Approaching!'_

From central tower peak the swarm of yellow lights erupted, exalted like a gas stream, and rapidly divided into curve rays, which rushed towards siege. The lights didn't care about the laser point defence systems or kinetic barriers at all. They shattered everything as like as were fighting against origami.

Very frightened System Alliance reinforced the location by adding new ships. HQ sanctioned using of antimatter bombs. Planetary population have been evacuated to bunkers this far.

The unstoppable yellow lights hungrily circled close the terroristic citylike platform. When antimatter torpedoes begun to fall, the lights flew to intercept. First antimatter explosion had vaporized the half of lights swarm, clouds, and tons of water at glance. Second punched the barrier dome. After that was third, fifth, six, etc. Hit waves shuddered entire Earth surface, warmed atmosphere.

* * *

The Expedition Crew was in cold fury. Merciless Lucians were destroying the environment by bombs. Earth ecosystem and common people are in danger. Earthquakes, tsunamis, frying steam tides, hurricanes. Global cataclysm rages everywhere. How will earthlings be living in near future? How many millions of civilians are dead already?

'It is about to go critical!' mister Woolsey cried and activated his earphone communication device. 'Colonel Shepard, we have to relocate this battle! I highly recommend you to reposition Atlantis on the orbit before our homeworld will become hell filial!'

'The shield had dropped to 99,9%!' technician Chuck informed the control room in such a manner as like it was not 0,1% but 99% instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**stylo1: It is the age when floating buildings will be part of life. Nothing very usual. Well, my native language is not English. This is my second attempt to write fanfic in English.**

**Hadrian Caeser: Yes.**  
**Thank you for feedback!**

* * *

System Alliance just discharged the energy equivalent of one teraton TNT. And It didn't work. The terroristic city-like platform is okay, while homeworld ecosystem is falling apart, forests are burning, and shockwaves are demolishing everything. Its unchanging eezo barrier stands... for some reason.

What a horrible day.

At least, the trembling surface of the boiling ocean forces city-platform to swing a little. This comfortable sight doesn't help to solve anything. Arcturus depletes options. Therefore, the main discussion has been developing.

'It is time for even more decisive actions!' top-ranking military official surely offered. 'I think we need to use the powers of higher destruction rate!'

'Agree!'

'Indeed!'

'Great idea!..' almost everyone approved.

If only Alliance had these powers. Now there is a very unsettling silence, diluting by video holograms about the chaos on the Earth.

'Look at that mess. Reality has troubling appearance. We cannot rely on brutal methods.' Admiral Steven Hackett states. 'I insist on diplomatic solution.'

'Are you serious? We must to avenge our people and restore mankind reputation! Keep nuking them is the best choice.'

'Don't you see? It's useless. Moreover, we are harming ourselves.'

'Admiral Hackett, you are wrong' another admiral disagrees. 'No matter how effective the barrier is. By default, there is no probability that the terrorists have limitless energy. It'll fall… eventually.'

'Yes, college. Humankind reputation is priceless' most admirals node heads, ignoring Hackett's word. 'Let's keep the pressure.'

Steven's hand automatically touches his face.

He voices protest: 'Stop this insanity. They dominate. And why you still convinced that those sentients have some terroristic connection? For your clue, their defensive and offensive technologies are so abnormally up ahead from ours as like we've be...'

Urgent message interrupts the speech.

Virtual assistant reports:

_'__Alert! Huge unidentified flying object is detected! Its diameter matches the diameter of Citadel Presidium ring! The object leaves Earth surface and invades the sovereign System Alliance space without visa application!'_

'What a nonsense you're talking about!?'

* * *

Ancients' cityship freely rises into the blinking skies. Giant metallic structure has form of snowflake which diameter is nearly equal to twelve kilometres. Though antimatter bombs is exploding, marvellous structure has no issues at such situation. Powerful sublight drives easily pulls up its colossal mass, while the peerless shield dome reduces any disturbing damage. From hell Atlantis ascends to orbit level to bring justice.

'_Mister Woolsey_!' earphone communicator relays voice.

'Major Lorn?'

'_You've gotta see it by your own eyes!_'

'Could it wait? I'm busy right now.'

'_No! Hurry up! It's very urgent!_'

'How... Oh, fine! Where are you?'

'I'm in central tower's balcony!'

Mister Woolsey hurried to exit the control room. He was on the place in two minutes. Lovely view of beautiful orbital space and well-made Ancients' city opens from this observation point… as much as of planet.

'My god. This is wrong.' mister Woolsey commented in puzzle, gazing to totally urbanized surface.

'It is too advanced for Earth, really?' major Lorn asked in nerve.

Mister Woolsey activated the communicator.

'Doctor Mackay! What is possibility that we are in the future or in different reality?'

'_Quite a sudden assumption._'

'I'm afraid we are not home! Look to window if you don't believe me!'

'_Shit. Well… there is a tiny possibility. Those radiation readings are very odd to be simple an electromagnetic diversion by Lucians. Not denying._'

'_That mean we've been fighting against local earthlings without reason?_' doctor Zelenka cornered.

'It… just was…' Mister Woolsey tried to excuse the crew actions. 'They attacked first. We did what normal person will do. We defended ourselves. It was normal self-defense. No more.'

Colonel Sheppard angrily directed Ancients' drones to locals. The horde of yellow lights instantly moves everywhere and tears pathetic local battleships to pieces. Pieces are wildly speeding across orbit, destroying satellites and causing multiple accidents on space stations. A few pieces falls on moon military outposts and cruelly explodes.

Colonel Sheppard furiously scans the planet willing to help the resistance. Unfortunately, scanners are malfunction. Luckily, scanners manages to locate some military bases, which should not exist. Lucian bases, of course. Ancients' drones fly there and make them disappear.

Ronon Dex barraged in the Chair room.

'Sheppard, stop!'

'Why!? These bastards occupied my homeworld!'

'It's not our reality!'

Additional lights off. Chair back becomes still.

'But… I… just…'

'Don't bother, buddy. You've been self-defending.'

'Yea, self-defending.' John uncertainly repeated and noticed smashed HT in his hand. 'Oh, I've broken my HT… clenched fist…'

It was just too much hate.

The expedition crew decided no longer escalate the meaningless conflict. And Atlantis jumped into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4

Atlantis emergently jumps out to normal space. Crew is confused by this. The briefing takes place in the council room. Doctor MacKay stands near at the screen witch shows grid.

'Listen up!' he begins presentation. 'You can't comprehend objective reality as good as I can!'

'Sweat.' Doctor Carson Beckett sarcastically comments while everyone's unpleased.

'No, by the statement I meant the topic is complicated. But let's forget that little meaningless pronunciation mistake and fully focus on the situation... shall we at last, Carson?'

'What? I didn't even…'

'Next slide!' MacKay announces in aloud, pressing the button of the remote control.

The screen displays another grid and, by changing the perspective, transforms the image into 3D state. There are two separated grid layers, which remain parallel to each other. The top one is marked as 'classical space', while the bottom one has the label 'subspace\hyperspace dimension'.

'I've to say that the reason has highly unnatural quality.' MacKay tells. 'Sounds odd, but subspace-dash-hyperspace of this universe is not in where it should be normally. You see the schematic: the dimensions have nearly similar properties that denies expectations. In our universe, the lower layer contains many exotic particles. The subspace particles can only exist inside special dimension... of that lower schematic layer. We know that they are able to block the Einstein relativity, making the FTL hyper-travel real. From my guess, billons years ago some sort of cosmic event depleted the subspace dimension, erasing the particles. Probably artificial in origin.'

Almost everyone is speechless.

'Wait a minute!' mister Woolsey critically rises. 'If there are no that particles inside the dimension then how have we moved though hyperspace at all? Technicians said Atlantis had been flying though hyperspace fine for at least thousands light years before suddenly jumping out.'

'Indeed. That's the second new.' MacKay remains his certain attitude. 'Apparently, Atlantis's hyperdrives produces the subspace particles by its own in order to stabilize hypertunnel. It is not hard to assume that this interesting technology purposed as self-guard method. Definitely not designed for current circumstance. The Ancients just did not experience need to create hyperspace every time from complete void. Basically speaking, we are very lucky to be alive now.'

'Meanwhile, the production takes the ridiculous amount of energy.' Doctor Zelenka adds. 'City analyzed the readings and urgently disabled the drives only because of that.'

'So we cannot use hyperspace anymore?'

'We can. But not for long, actually.'

'Less often.'

'Disappointing news' Mister Wolsey says, sitting back to boss chair, and asks. 'What is your progress on the main problem?'

'Aahh… well… you see…' MacKay feels unease. 'Whatever caused it… The transfer between universes happened too rapidly. We were unprepared totally. That's why no home coordinates were memorized. I think we are stuck here. Forever.'

'**What!?'**

_'Yeeeaaah…_' Rodney watches floor in a shame.

* * *

There will not be comeback. This is it. Dead-end. The crew has been badly comprehending the information since public announcement. Mister Wolsey gives the speech in the stargate hall weak after. He stands on the intersection mid-level of stairs, surrounded by a numerous listeners, and looks fairly enough depressed.

'Mysteries of universe make curious human to wonder. We are all continuously agreed to be part of this amazing adventure gifted by the Stargate Network. However, it puts our lives in danger. Nevertheless, this marvels road of exploration helps our homeworld to survive, achieve unprecedented prosperity, and touch the edge of eternal knowledge. We've been doing well until the incident'.

'Our Earth may be fighting against unknown enemy at this moment. Perhaps, war will be troubling without Atlantis's protection. We do care about homeland. But let me remind you something.'

'We defeated a System Lords not so long ago, having no capable spaceships and no advanced technologies. How? Because our spirit, mind, and ability to solve problems are strong enough. Atlantis people should believe into fellow Earth people, which are more than proficient to defend themselves. They can do it as like they always did. Therefore, let us trust Earth future to their deserving hands.'

The audience agrees, feeling encourage.

'What about our… Atlantis people future, Mister Wolsey?' someone speaks the important question.

The audience silenced.

'We will adapt. From this point of history: the expedition is not existent, so I am no longer the head of expedition. Atlantis is democratic city-state that is under control of Atlantis people, Atlantes. We will collectively chose our own way into the future. And if you are not opposite I will perform the duties of president until the president election acknowledges the real leader.'

No one is opposite.


	5. Chapter 5

**One year later**

No matter the odds, citizens of the Atlantean State had been well adapting to the change. Small population number let them establish social institutes in no time. Atlantes do not want to be at hi-tech ancient museum everyday.

That's why a regular colony on life-sustaining planet was founded.

The planet's given name is Tau'Lantea. A beautiful garden world without sentient forms located twenty six thousand light years away from local version of Earth.

Main town fully grown in days.

Thanks to the miniature duplicate of the Asgard Legacy Core stored at the atlantean scientific corpus – after reconfiguration asgardian teleportation devices – atlantes created buildings, items, and etc. by straight converting raw matter into useful things.

Even four battleships of Daedalus' class were manufactured. Hercules, Yamato, Inanna, and Indra. Little atlantean bureaucracy is very flexible to organize fast construction. In addition, non-existent international negotiations didn't eat time while on divided Earth it happens opposite.

Unfortunately, those battleships were unable to use subspace techs like hyperdrive due to depleted subspace.

Generally speaking, things had been going nice in most means since the Atlantean State created.

When the time had come, first presidential elections officially started.

Unfortunately, Richard Woolsey refused to be a candidate. He was more interested in developing relevant laws and convinced Teyla Emmagan to take the chance instead him. A scientific part of community nominated Carson Beckett, who suddenly became a good politician. Meanwhile, others candidates were insignificant.

Teyla positioned herself as experienced leader, acknowledged diplomat, trader, and capable fighter. Her program was predictable copy of Woolsey's course containing only a few differences. She gained approval of militaries, many scientists, and simple individuals.

Although everyone like Carson, his approval rate isn't at enough level. Teyla has Woolsey's blessing and much more suitable resume for presidential role. Statistic predicts that she will win the elections.

* * *

BC-304 'Yamato' cruiser scouts the Tau'Lantea system border and detects strange gravitational waves. Major Evan Lorn is in command. He quickly takes captain chair, listening the report from executive officer.

'So where is it?'

'It originates from the interstellar region of our Tau system, sir.'

'Can we reach that area?'

'Affirmative'

'Report to Tau'Lantea. Yamato will roll to that mystery for investigation'

Ten minutes later executive officer tells: 'Stopping sublight engines. Updating sensor data. Complete. Wow! Numerous markers of advanced civilization had been detected!'

'Where?' major Lorn surprised.

'On asteroid. It is populated by unknown sentient lifeforms!'

* * *

Hokhar is a typical batarian slaveholding kingdom under ruling of Batarian Hegemony. It located at the distant border space where even wide-common extranet signal is beyond reach. Hokhar is asteroid. Batarians of Hokhar very like isolationistic lifestyle. They often ignore outside galaxy.

For example, local slaves were born as slaves for generations. These slaves simply don't know reality without masters.

It was normal day when human ship suddenly jumped out to orbit. Hokhar batarians panicked. Only their careless king kept calm. He asked his minions about what was going on.

'Apparently, humans invade the Hegemony, your greatness.'

'How? Aren't my nice kingdom is at dead-end mass-relay route? Why did I thought that this sector is at opposite side of everything? Hmm, I don't like this misguidance. Guards, kill someone.'

Loyal guards shoots random guy.  
'Now. What they want? Goods? Moneys? Slaves? Medals?'

'They're keep radiocasting "Hello to the habitants of this beautiful world! We are peaceful explores from planet Earth! We seek friendship and cooperation!"'

'Well, they seem like kind persons. Let's invite them to banquet. I already want to show them my amazing palace and the gardens.'

'But, your grace!..'

'Kill him.'

Guards shoots.

Batarians of Hokhar happily invited humans to their small world.


End file.
